


Nos morituri

by Yenneffer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Dark, Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Gen, Jedi, Sith Code, Sith Lords
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nos morituri [łacina: "My, idący na śmierć"]</p>
<p>Myśli Lorda Sithów o śmierci i wyborach.<br/>[fragment:] Zdarzają się noce, kiedy pielęgnujesz żal z czystej, ziejącej ciemnością nienawiści do własnych palców, do rąk które z techniczną dokładnością pchnęły cię w przepaść.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nos morituri

1.

Czasem, nocą

            (jeśli Sithowie mogą wciąż uważać noc za swojego wroga)

starasz się pamiętać.

Były dni, tygodnie- ba, spędziłeś całe lata w ten sposób-

            że żyłeś dla celów i zadań, które wykonywałeś chętnie.

            Nie wiesz, jak to jest możliwe.

            Jesteś, kim jesteś, gdyż dokonałeś wyboru.

            W imię miłości.

            Ha!

 

 

Zdarzają się noce, kiedy pielęgnujesz żal z czystej, ziejącej ciemnością nienawiści do własnych palców, do rąk które z techniczną dokładnością pchnęły cię w przepaść.

Do oczu przyglądających się z wystudiowaną obojętnością, jak spadasz.

            Nowe ślepia-

                        (nie są ludzkie bardziej niż reszta ciebie)

            potykając się, szukają dna w przepaści.

 

Nie ma spokoju, jest pasja.

            (ale nawet Sithowie pragną czasem zasnąć)

Obi-wan Kenobi nie żyje- tak samo jak Qui-gon i Anakin.

            Mimo to, wciąż czasem śni-

 

 

2.

„Spokój to kłamstwo…”

            Przywdziewasz maskę, patrząc im w oczy.

            Patrzysz im w oczy, i płoniesz.

            Płoniesz, bo oto oni, siedzący tu:

            dwunastu wielkich Mistrzów Zakonu-

            nieroztropnie zmusili cię wybierać.

 

***

Czekasz na otępienie, szykując dla niego maskę.

            Maskę, za którą zapłacisz ich krwią.

 

            Spokój? Zostały tylko niedopracowane wizje, jak gwiazdy, które nie świecą na niebie Coruscant.

„… jest tylko pasja.”

***

_„Anakin, byłeś moim bratem. Kochałem cię!”_

 

W innym wszechświecie byłyby to słowa miłości. Nie musiałyby być wyrzucone z serca, aby mogło ono stanąć jadowitym płomieniem, przykrywającym zgliszcza.

 

Później, gdy zamiast ognia poczujesz popiół, może zastanowisz się, czy nawet, gdyby ten inny wszechświat miał spłonąć w lawie Mustafar, czy nie byłby lepszy.

Nie odwracasz się, gdy zostawiasz swój własny w konwulsjach.

***

            Nie czujesz żalu.

            W innym wszechświecie te słowa pewnie nigdy nie opuściłyby zakamarku, który byłby twoim sercem.

„Dzięki pasji osiągam siłę.”

***

Obi-wan wie, co znaczy pochylona głowa.

             _„Mistrzu, wybacz, myliłem się. Przepraszam Cię za moje zachowanie.”_

Pamięta poczucie winy i żal. Że zawiódł.

Jest zawodem- dla swojego Mistrza, Padawana, przyjaciół.

Pamięta, że schylenie głowy wystarczyło.

Klęka.

             _„Lordzie Vader? Wstań.”_

Nie pamięta poirytowania ani ambicji, żeby stanąć po drugiej stronie.

***

_„Mój Mistrzu.”_

Pochylenie głowy nic nie znaczy. Ledwie je zauważasz.

Ważne jest to, aby on nie spostrzegł za wcześnie, że już jesteś potężniejszy od niego.

„Dzięki sile osiągam potęgę.”

***

Co wtedy przykuło jego uwagę-

            lekka smuga czerwieni na kolumnie i przepastność korytarza.

Mógł sobie pozwolić na rozkojarzenie, bo lecące ku niemu laserowe bolty spotykają lazurowy płomień i nagle to on jest ich śmiercią, ich bólem, oczami ciągle na pół pełnymi zaufania, na pół zaskoczenia.

            Byłoby to nudne, gdyby nie było artystycznie piękne.

Dochodzi do wniosku, że kolumna wygląda majestatycznie w czerwieni, i postanawia rozkazać później przemalować pozostałe.

Zwycięstwo jest jego powietrzem, i jest ono nasycone buchającą czerwienią.

                                                                        ***

Przychodzi też myśl, że fioletowy miecz Mace’a Windu spadający w dół wzdłuż setek pięter błyszczących od błyskawic okien Senatu zdecydowanie przypominał elektryczne wyładowania.

„Dzięki potędze osiągam zwycięstwo.”

***

Oto chwila określająca Obi-wana Kenobiego.

Błyskawica potwornego zrozumienia przesyca twój sztywny umysł, ze skrzypnięciem otwiera się- jakby na próbę- krata, za którą nanosekundy wcześniej nie byłeś gotowy zajrzeć.

To, czy teraz jesteś, przestaje mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Dokonałeś wyboru, i zrobiłeś to dla niego.

            Wybrałeś jego.

            Jego miłość i oddanie.

Teraz chciałbyś tylko zetrzeć zakrzepłymi od kurzu palcami niedowierzanie i awersję z jego wilgotnych rzęs.

To, czy on się odsunie, także przestaje mieć znaczenie.

W wirujących płomieniach lazuru, jakim jest wasza walka, podpalasz z gniewnym pomrukiem zaświaty, które dla was wybrałeś.

W bólu, jakim staje się śmierć drużyny Kenobi- Skywalker, nie zauważasz, czy najpierw ginie Skywalker, czy Kenobi.

***

Spazmujące od śmiercionośnych błyskawic Mocy ciało jest zaskakująco lekkie w twoim sztywnym uścisku.

            „ _Umieraj, Mistrzu.”_

Ciało spada w dół, długo, i znika z twoich oczu, zanim sięga dna.

Błyskawice syczące ku górze z zakrzywionych drapieżnie palców milkną dopiero potem, jakby twoje ciało pragnęło je chłonąć i przyciągać.

Tego pragnie Twój umysł, gdy młody Luke Skywalker otwiera oczy błękitniejsze od tych błyskawic i szalejące jeszcze od ich wpływu.

            I bardziej od nich bolesne.

Chwilą na zawsze określającą Obi-wana Kenobiego jest moment jego śmierci.

„Dzięki zwycięstwu zrywam łańcuchy.”

***

Wierzysz, że Moc może być zimna i niegościnna, nawet tu i teraz- jeśli ono istnieje- po śmierci?

Pełna szarych skał i ostrych kamieni kaleczących bose stopy i dłonie, niespokojna w czarnych nocach i równie ciemnych dniach.

Jedynym ogniem w tej dolinie szaleństwa i targających wichrów jesteś ty sam.

             _„Lordzie Vader? Wstań…”_

            Tu jest potęga i namiętność. I Moc.

Nigdy nie będą niczym innym niż szałem i wściekłością, echem umierających gwiazd.

Patrząc na świat stąd, wiesz, że jest obrzydliwy.

Karykaturalny.

Zbyt czerwony i kolorowy.

***

W tym momencie cieszysz się, że tam, gdzie trafiłeś, barwy są przezroczyste, że istnieją niebieskie oczy i wykrzywione w psotnym uśmiechu usta.

             _„Obi- Wan! Nie spieszyło ci się, Mistrzu! Nawet tutaj pakujesz się w tarapaty, a ja znowu muszę ratować ci skórę!”_

„Moc mnie wyzwoli.”

 

3.

Ktoś kiedyś napisał o neuranium:

            mała cząstka wszechświata cięższa od gwiazdy.

Jest to definicja niedoskonała.

Obi-wan mógł pomyśleć co najmniej o jeszcze jednej rzeczy, która pasowałaby do tego opisu. Był pewien, że każdy rodzic w galaktyce znalazłby przedmiot dla tej definicji.

Ale ty jesteś inny.

Jesteś Jedi. Właśnie teraz.

Teraz też poświęcasz całego siebie dla przeznaczenia. Wciąż wierzysz w większe dobro.

Prawdopodobnie.

Jesteś mistrzem Wybrańca.

Dzieci nie będą ze strachem słuchać przeraźliwych opowieści o nim przed snem, snutych przez starsze rodzeństwo. Nikt nie będzie patrzeć na niego z dołu z lustrami łez zamiast oczu.

Nikt go nie zabije dla  _„większego dobra.”_

 

_„Intrygujący dla wszystkich, którzy wiedzą, czym jest._

_Podobno jest pozostałością legendy ze_

_[starej pustyni._

_Spróbują zbudować na nim nową galaktykę._

_Jest małą cząstką wszechświata, cięższą od gwiazdy._

_Musimy go zniszczyć.”_

(Anonim,

tekst znaleziony na Ves Covveis,

6 800 BrS)

 

„On upadnie, Kenobi. Oboje zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę.

Wiesz, kto to jest Sith’ari?

Sithowie również mają swoje proroctwo. Dotyczy ono nadejścia Sith’ari, istoty doskonałej, stworzonej do niczego innego poza posługiwaniem się Mocą, wykorzystywaniem jej dla własnych celów.

Ma być najpotężniejszym Sithem w historii. Na tyle silnym, aby przebudować wszechświat, uporządkować go na zasadach odpowiednich dla nowych czasów.”

            Obi-wan nie musi słuchać dalej.

            Jedi wiedzą o potencjałach.

            Potencjał potęgi to tylko jeden aspekt. Jeden z pozostałych dotyczy możliwości dobra i zła, które każdy w sobie nosi.

            Wybraniec jest tylko jedną z opcji.

            Rycerz Jedi nie pozwoliłby nadejść Sith’ari. Poświęciłby się dla większego dobra.

            Taka być może jest prawda.

            Kiedy więc pada propozycja przyłączenia się do Sidiousa zamiast twojego Padawana, śmiało postępujesz naprzód.

            Myśl, że razem jakoś przetrwacie, choćby niewiadomo co, jest myślą Lorda Sithów.

            To on zrzuca Mace’a Windu w dół, w stronę burzy.

            To fakt. Dość miły fakt.

***

Prawda jest taka, że nie myślałeś wtedy o Sith’ari.

Ani o Wybrańcu. O galaktyce.

Myślałeś o Anakinie Skywalkerze.

Może wcale nie jesteś inny.

Może nigdy nie byłeś.  
  
KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć Obi-wana po Ciemnej Stronie Mocy xxx
> 
> 6 800 BrS (przed Resynchronizacją) oznacza mniej więcej lata 6850 BBY, czyli około 50 lat po okresie "stuletniej ciemności"


End file.
